


A Lovely Show (Dark/Fem!Reader/Wilford) Smut

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Slight Dom/Sub Dynamics, Smut, Soft Darkiplier, Some daddy kink, Threesome, multi demensions, soft wilford, the boys come inside her so there's that, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Part 1- This will be simply an introduction, how Y/N came back to Dark and WilfordPart 2- This will be smut between Dark and Y/NPart 3- This will be smut between Dark, Y/N, and Wilford





	1. Intro

He wasn’t sure why he kept the mirror at first. Maybe it was out of regret, or maybe it was because he held on to some piece of his Humanity that’s that longed for the woman he put in the mirror; Nevertheless, he kept it in his office right next to his desk. In some way it almost gave him a sense of comfort and peace of mind. It felt like having an old friend at your side.

He didn’t dilute himself with the fantasy that he would ever be able to get Y/N out of the mirror again, but boy he sure wished he could on some days.

At times he found himself gazing at the mirror, hoping for some sort of sign that there was life beyond the glass. He’d admonish himself for such Fantastical thoughts and yet resigned himself doing it nearly every day.

Wilford too seem fond of the mirror even with no memory of Y/N, but it wasn’t a surprise considering Damien and William had both been involved with Y/N.

It wasn’t until one day when he walked in the office and saw a heart smudged into freshly blown breath marks on the mirror that he begin to question if his inner instinct was right; that you were still in there, watching him, waiting to be rescued.

He obsessed for days over it, refusing to leave the office, hoping with all of what was left of his heart that you would come into sight.

Wilford eventually pulled him from the room with tender kisses and promises of making him forget it all, but what he didn’t realize was that he left you sitting there on the other side of the glass with a little smile on your face.

...

You tried your hardest to make contact with him but we’re unable to do so except on rare occasions. All you wanted was to talk to the man that was now comprised of one of your lovers and your best friend. Even though he wasn’t the same man Damien once was, he still held his appearance and a speck of his light. You held no falsehoods in thinking he was the kind, good man he was before, having seen the result of the carnage he could cause, but that didn’t make you want him any less. The same stood for pink haired William, Wilford. You just wanted to interact with them again, be a part of their lives. 

The second time you were able to make contact was when you awoke to find him in the room crying. Now you did not intimately know the man as he was now, but you knew that this was very uncharacteristic of him. You tried so hard to yell at him from the mirror, to bring him some sort of comfort, but it was in vain. It wasn’t until you slammed your body against the glass wall between your world and theirs that you were able to make progress. The shattered mirror cracked a slight bit more and shifted in its position against the wall. Dark immediately went on alert and for just a moment found your familiar beautiful eyes staring out at him.

That little amount of contact seem to be enough to bring him out of his funk, ending up with more vigilant, doubled efforts. He even brought Wilford into the mix, and some of the other people who looked strikingly like each other.

It wasn’t until a man with a blindfold over his eye attempted to help that you were able to finally talk to them. He could narrate your thoughts and actions in his words! 

Dark’s disbelief was palpable and you felt it in your chest as well. The Blindfolded man was able to talk in depth about your emotions, translate to the pale skinned man how much you missed and loved him still. 

He didn’t say anything out loud, but rested his hand against the glass. It was with hesitance that you pressed your smaller palm against his bigger one. The mirror cracked sharply between the two of you, and immediately you knew he could see you again. You managed to flash him a smile through watery eyes before the connection was lost again.

That day he left the room with apparent rage in his step and didn’t return for weeks.

When he came back, it was with some spell of sorts, one he said was from a magician named Marvin. The thin veil of fog between your worlds cleared with the end of his incantation and the cracks lazily sealed themselves until the mirror was once again whole.

The way his body shook as leaned back against his desk led you to realize that the spell had worked.

“Dami– I mean, Dark, can you see me?” you questioned warily.

“Y/N…”

Tears that had built up in your orbs slowly trailed down your cheeks and your mouth ached in the force behind your smile. 

“So you are still there, after all this time,” he finally spoke up.

You nodded and bit your lower lip hard, unable to speak lest your voice crack with the emotions warbling in your chest.

“I’m sorry.”

Brows furrowing and lips pursing, you closed your eyes against the obvious guilt in his expression.

“Don’t, please, don’t be sorry. I- I understand why… why you did it, and love, I’d rather it be me trapped in here than you dead for good,” you whispered.

Warmth pulsed around you and you fluttered your eyes open just to find him incredibly close, hands to the mirror once more. His once warm brown eyes were cool and nearly black as they stared you down. 

“I’m a monster, Y/N. It started with trapping you inside here, but I’ve done much worse and I feel no regret for my actions, save trapping you in here. I won’t ever be who you knew, nor-”

“I know, believe me. I’ve heard you and William talk. I know you’re not my Damien, at least not much of him, and that’s… that’s okay!” you cut in.

Resting your hands against his, you sent an easy smile his way.

“I’ve seen how you’ve changed through the years, love. I know you’re more demonic entity than you are human. That hasn’t affected how I feel about you. I know there are still some parts of you that feel emotion, otherwise you wouldn’t work so hard to protect Willi– Wilford like you do, and all these other people that you are apparently leading.”

There was a long pause as his eyes slowly looked you over, as if needing to confirm that you were actually there. 

“I’ll find a way to get you out, Y/N.”

You nodded and said, “I know you will. I’m comfortable here until you can. It just feels good to be able to interact with the outside world once more.”

The fingers on his right hand twitched for a moment before he slowly pulled his hands away.

“I’ve got work to do, but please, feel free to talk to me.”


	2. Not A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I was inspired by the aura use by this amazing fic on here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860925 by warriorfelix)

Dark was nothing like you’d begun to believe; not a monster like he said. Sure, he was not a hero, nor an exceptionally good person but his actions were usually thought out and done with reason. It wasn’t excusable but it was at least understandable to an extent. 

Of course, that might have been your love for him making him seem better to you. You would never be sure as you couldn’t see more than his behavior in his office. 

Wilford, on the other hand, was still as bubbly and good-natured as before but with a violent switch that you hoped would never flip around you. Once you’d seem him and Dark fight after he’d killed a set of production assistants on his show and it terrified you. It didn’t lessen your feelings for him though, to your shock. 

Although he didn’t remember you clearly, it was obvious he felt something in return. He told you himself that he knew you from somewhere, and that he felt excited to speak to you even thought he wasn’t sure why. It warmed your heart to know that somewhere, under his amnesia, you still meant something to him. 

“Y/N.”

Blinking away your thoughts, you focused back on the outside world and found Dark staring in at you.

“Yes love?” you asked, intrigued by his intense expression.

“I want to try something,” he replied simply, “Along with searching for a way to get you out, I’ve been working with my aura.”

That was all he gave you. Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, you watched on as he shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Nothing happened and you were about to question him, but then you saw it! The black smoke rose from the bottom of the glass between your worlds in small tendrils, such as vines growing and searching for something to hold.

Ever so slowly, you reached out to it with your eyes darting back and forth between it and Dark. 

Your finger brushed the cool smoke and, to you delight, it solidified around your finger and started to climb your arm.

When you looked back over to the demon, you found a soft expression of awe on his face that matched just how you felt.

“Dark, can- you-?”

Words failed you as more tendrils reached out to you, wrapping around both arms and slithering on past your shoulders. It wasn’t until you felt the ones around your waist that the others loosened their hold, forcing your attention onto the big, black vines that hugged you tight. Your head lifted once more and a startling smile crossed Dark’s lips.

“I haven’t hugged you in so long,” he murmured.

“Can you feel me?” you asked in awe.

He nodded once. At that revelation, your hands came to rest on the thick ropes around your torso, caressing them as you would his arms. The low sigh that escaped his lips made you shiver. 

Suddenly the delight at having some sort of contact with him again shifted and an almost foreign sensation tensed your body; a yearning you’d long forgotten. 

“Dark, this- this is incredible!” you gushed softly.

You nearly fell back out of surprise when one of the thin threads brushed a lock of your hair back, earning a hearty chuckle from the man before you. He inched closer to the mirror and tilted his head aside as the vines started to explore, some running through your hair while others rubbed at your back and squeezed along your sides. 

“You are incredible. You feel just like I remember,” he murmured.

The intensity in his eyes had yours fluttering in embarrassment, head shifting slightly away from his gaze. 

“You have no idea how badly I want to pull you out of there and kiss you, hold you; but nevertheless, it will happen soon enough. For now, this will have to do.”

Your heart raced loudly in your ears as his grip tightened around you.

“Do you still crave me, Y/N? Do you still want me as much as I want you?” he asked slyly, garnering a shocked gasp from you.

Of course you did. How could he ask that? With a little whimper, you nodded and trailed your eyes back his way.

“I do,” you admitted.

Dark made a noise of contentment and stepped back. His actions confused you once more until you realized with unexpected lust that he was pulling off his suit jacket. On the back of the chair it went and then he started undoing the buttons on his white shirt, exposing pale grey skin and a muscled torso that brought many memories flooding back. 

You attempted to reach his way only to find yourself restrained by the vines.

“What? Dark, what is this about?” you questioned, unable to stop the panic in your voice.

“Relax Y/N, I simply wish to try something. If at any point you find you don’t like it, use my old name and I’ll stop immediately. Does that sound acceptable?”

It was intimidating, being held against your will by vines of his aura, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to disagree; not yet. You were excited to see what he had in store.

“Okay,” you finally told him, nodding in his direction.

A smirk turn up his lips as he thanked you quietly. His fingers moved slowly down the last few buttons until he could pull off the material, lying it over his jacket. He toed off his shoes before unbuttoning his slacks.

Suddenly you no longer had the mind to struggle, going completely relaxed in the hold of his aura as you watched with baited breath. It had been so long since you’d seen this part of him, much less been involved with it. 

Rather than expose his lower half, he withdrew his hands from his opened fly and pushed his hair back. You nearly asked him why he stopped but saw the gleaming smirk on his face. 

“It has been way too long since I’ve been graced the opportunity to tease you, Y/N. You really think I’m going to waste the opportunity? I see the look in your eyes. Don’t you wish you could touch me now? I do.”

His palm rested against his breast before sliding down over the expanse of smooth skin to his trim waist. His fingertips stopped mere centimeters away from his slacks. 

“Dark,” you groaned, “Please don’t tease like that.”

“Oh, what would you rather I do?” he questioned, eyebrow cocking up in mirth.

Lips parting, you hesitated, cheeks reddening.

“Don’t make me say it,” you whispered.

The way he tilted his head and stared you down made something deep down inside you shudder, and yet you liked it. 

“I’m not a patient man, Y/N,” he bit out sharply.

Closing your eyes, you turned your face cheek to shoulder and said meekly, “I want to watch you touch yourself.”

“But I am,” he argued.

“You know what I mean! I want to see you pleasure yourself to orgasm!”

The words felt filthy on your tongue, never having been said out loud, much less to your gentler lover. 

“Look at me, darling.”

Immediately you wilted at your old pet name, whining and following his command just to find him lazily stroking his cock.

“I’ve missed you, so much. Your shyness is precious as always. But I feel that we need to even the playing fields a bit here, don’t you agree?”

As you went to ask him to explain, the tendrils around you started shifting. A gasp of disbelief came out as they started to lift your shirt. 

“I- I- OH!” 

Quickly the fabric was thrown away and left you bare to his eyes, earning a hungry growl from the demon. The quickening of his hand didn’t miss your attention and it made your core clench. 

“I hope you don’t mind if I play some, Y/N,” he said huskily.

“I-I guess not,” you gasped out.

Bearing his teeth in a predatory smile, he looked on as his aura started caressing your bare skin. Goosebumps rose all over your flesh and you eyes shut in unbelievable delight. 

“It’s been so long,” you whispered weakly.

“I know, darling, but I have you back now,” he replied softly.

Your tongue darted out to wet your lips but stopped half way with a squeal of shock when one of the filaments brushed your left nipple softly. 

“Ohhh darling, look at you,” he groaned.

Eyelids heavy with bliss, you shifted them open, needing to watch him again. His fingers slowed and his thumb ran over the head of his cock, a visible shudder running through his body momentarily. 

Your mouth watered as you watched him stroke himself, wanting to taste him more than you ever had. 

He derailed your thoughts sharply with the tendrils that found your sensitive nubs. 

“So responsive to me,” he sighed, then shuffled his stance as he pushed his pants further down his thighs, “I need to see more of you.”

You swallowed thickly in anticipation as the aura moved around you once more. The skirt on your hips was removed without issue and next went your panties, leaving you stark naked in front of him.

One part of you felt safe, like coming back home, and the other felt mortified to be on display. Much to your chagrin, the vines spread you legs apart, startling you with a squeal as you prepared to fall. The thick tendrils wrapped around your midsection held you up as another came to support you under your bottom as a makeshift bench. 

“I’ve got you. No need to worry,” he assured you breathlessly.

His voice sounded much thicker than normal and you looked over to investigate the cause, just to find him seated on his desk with legs spread and precum leaking over his fingers. He painted a stunning picture and it took your breath away,

“Let me please you, Y/N,” he said suddenly, “May I?”

“How?” you questioned, despite having a slight clue.

The cool touch of his aura sliding a thin finger between your wet lips answered you silently. 

“May I?” he repeated.

You nodded once, resigning yourself to the fact that you were willing to let his demonic abilities touch you just to have some sort of relief. 

“Fuck you are so wet for me,” he growled lowly.

There was a flash of red in his eyes and the ringing that often accompanied the demon intensified, reds and blues pulsing off him momentarily as he cracked his neck side to side. 

Distracted by his show, you were alarmed when you felt the slender vine press back between your lips and find your clit.The first touch sent his name from your lips eagerly. As it found a slow rhythm over your tender flesh, another limb joined in but headed lower. Your eyes snapped shut and your head fell forward as it wiggled carefully into your entrance. 

As if feeling the effects of your warm, wet channels, Dark’s breathing grew hard and labored. You wanted to see him, but the pleasure he was invoking held you captive. 

“Look at me!”

His command was furious and harsh, and just enough to draw you out of your daze. With a low moan, you sighted him back up against the mirror, mere feet from you with obvious desire in his blown pupils. 

“You’re going to come for me, do you understand? And then you’ll come again, and again, until I’ve had my fill of hearing you scream for me.”

Damien had never been so forceful, and it scared you as much as it turned you on. His willingness to say such dirty things was also a new trait that you enjoyed despite it bringing you embarrassment. 

“The moment I have you in my bed again, you’re going nowhere for days. It’s been too long. I’m going to spend the first day simply feasting on your delicious little cunt. The second day… oh I’m going to fuck you until you pass out from pleasure. The third day, I’m going to- fuck- I’m going to tie you down and let Wilford wreck you senseless. He’s longed for you almost as much as I have, darling, even if he doesn’t fully realize it.”

His words were full of such heat that you felt yourself blushing under them; or maybe it was how fast his aura was now fucking you. You could barely keep your eyes open under the bliss encompassing your body.

“Let go, darling. It’s been so long since I’ve had you come for me.”

With a weak moan, you lost the battle to keep your eyes open and focused solely on the pleasure building in your core. It was such a foreign feeling now that you were nearly in pain at the force of how hard it hit, tearing a heady cry from your lips as you bowed back in his hold. 

“Oh yes, there it is. Such a good girl. Fuck you look incredible, so beautiful for me. Come again, don’t you dare hold back.”

To your utter satisfaction, a second tendril joined the other in your core, appearing to twine together before forcing themselves back in deep; the difference was astounding. 

Dark’s moans soon joined yours and you managed to force your eyes open, catching his scarlet and coal irises with your own. A gentler moan passed his lips as his expression softened. 

“I love you, Dark,” you whimpered weakly as your second orgasm edged up quickly, “Sooo much.”

“And I you, Y/N,” he murmured, voice shaking.

Your eyes widened in fear as the aura around you suddenly moved but you were calmed as it only brought you against the glass separating you both. One hand rested flat against the glass and you easily reached out to meet it. Tears of relief and gratification filled your eyes as his aura worked faster in its movements, shoving you over with another weak cry. 

The demon’s expression darkened once more with lust as his hand quickened to match the pace his aura led, his eyes screwing shut tightly. You momentarily wondered if he would enjoy hearing filthy words as much as he said them.

“I wish I could touch you,” you panted through heavy breaths, letting his pleasure encourage your words, “I always loved when you let me bring you to orgasm with my hand, how much seed would spill out onto my fingers, and how you let me lick them clean sometimes.”

Dark let out a vicious snarl, hand clenching into a fist at the glass, and bucked into his palm. 

Even as he goaded you towards another climax with his aura, you compelled your eyes to stay open. Every muscle in his body seemed to strain and ripple as he started grunting rigidly and his cock flushed a deep red in his hold. 

Suddenly the tendrils pulled your legs further apart and a second small wisp joined the one around your clit, while the thick appendages in your core sped up once more.

“Come with me, Y/N,” he urged brokenly, “Let me hear you say my name again.” 

You obliged immediately, as eager to send him over as you were to come once more yourself.

“Dark! I’m so close. Feel soooo good. Please, please– come, D-Dark, now!”

Before your heavily lidded eyes, he seemed to crack apart, red and blue plumes of light erupting around him as he tossed his head back and snarled your name. It was demonic and angelic, frightening and stunning, all at once. When you finally caught sight of his cum splashing out and his hand violently jerking his cock, you gave in to the demanding tendrils that dangling you over the edge. 

His name echoed around the darkness of your dimension as you dropped you forehead with a pained cry against the glass, body quaking and shuddering as the aura inched deeper than before and drew out every last ounce of pleasure it could. 

Your lungs felt on fire as you fought for breath and recovery. Slowly and gently his aura drew out from your core, but the other limbs kept you in place, letting your rest in their hold.

“I missed you so much, darling,” Dark murmured.

Lifting your head, you murmured, “I missed you too, love.”

The end of your words choked off in surprise at sight of the warm chocolate orbs staring back, a gentle smile curving up his lips as he panted for breath. Before you could verify that you weren’t crazy, the color shifted and once again coal grey dominated the irises.


	3. Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we now know more about Wilford's background but I started this before “Wilford Motherlovin' Warfstache” came out so please bear with any inconsistencies between cannon and this story! 
> 
> Warnings: Threesome, smut, unprotected sex, oral sex, multiple orgasms, some daddy kink (to me Wilford always has daddy kink ^.^), cursing, ALL THE FEELS!

The first thing you noticed as you started to wake was the warmth against your back; The second was a cool limb wrapped around your abdomen. Fear encompassed your body entirely to the point of immobility and it wasn’t until a sweet, familiar voice was near-shouting at you to breathe that you did.

Sucking in breaths that rivaled your racing heart, you let your eyes finally open and found Dark watching you with an unreadable expression. The body against your back moved and then Wilford’s mouth was against your neck, whispering loving words along your skin. Dark’s hand cupped your face lightly before he leaned in close.

You shut your eyes and accepted his easy kiss with relief.

It had been one month since you’d been released from your essentially-eternal prison and you still were not used to it. Decades of being alone in your dimension left you with feeble coping skills and intimidation under physical contact. It had been nearly 80 years since you were actually touched by another being, save Dark’s aura the same week you were rescued.

“Are you alright?” Dark asked lowly as he finally pulled away.

You nodded and forced a slight smile to your lips, allowing reality to sink in fully. You were safe, in the arms of your lovers once more.

“I’m sorry that I’m still...” you trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence other than with 'broken'.

“There’s no reason at all for you to apologize, baby doll,” Wilford assured you warmly, planting a smacking kiss right below your ear lobe, “It’s a big change and it’s going to take time to get used to.”

Heat flushed across your cheeks at his overt affection as your smile spread naturally, your body unable to resist his familiar charm.

“He’s right, Y/N. We understand that you will need time to recover and be comfortable in this realm again,” Dark added.

His thumb rubbed over the swell of your cheek while he flashed you a smile.

“Thank you both.”

Wilford’s mustache sent a shiver along your body as he nosed down your neck, intermittently leaving soft kisses and love bites between murmurs of appreciation.

“Wil, restraint,” Dark commanded when you gave a squeak of shock.

Wilford chuckled and finally drew back, the puffs of air cooling the wet strip he left along your skin.

“Sorry, sorry. It just feels so right, like she was meant to be here. I keep forgetting how new this is,” he sighed.

You bit your lip to keep your mouth shut as your eyes met Dark’s cool ones, the warning clear in his orbs.

Since being brought back into their world, you’d learned more about your lovers and what they’d endured through the years. Dark explained thoroughly how it was rather dangerous to force Wilford to remember the past, how it led to violent outbursts and maniacal behavior that even Dark was not immune to. You had no urge to trigger that response, and thus let things progress naturally between you.

“How about breakfast then? I’m starving,” Wilford asked, tearing you from your thoughts.

Turning back, you grinned at him in earnest.

“Sounds amazing! Will you be cooking?”

At your jest, he pouted.

“Kidding. I’d be more than happy to make food for us,” you laughed, reaching up and patting his scruffy cheek.

Turning his face, he kissed the palm of your hand softly and said, “You’re too good to us. Dark, what did we do to earn this angel?”

Your eyes flitted to the pale man just in time to catch the admiring look on his face. Upon realizing he was the center of attention, he slipped on a cocky smirk and moved in closer to your face.

“Every dog has it’s day; even old dogs like us.”

You started to admonish the term ‘old’ but he hurriedly silenced you with another kiss, this one more aggressive than the last. A shaky gasp escaped your lips as he hungrily searched your mouth. Despite the rest of his body being cool to the touch, his mouth was heated; The emotion behind it even warmer. When he pulled away, you let out a weak whimper and curled your fingers in his shirt, wanting to pull him back in.

“Come now, if we don’t get up we’ll never leave this bed,” he said cheekily.

“You are evil,” you muttered under your breath.

Suddenly Wil’s hot hand took hold of your untouched cheek and turned you further his way, just to bring you into another delicious kiss. In the back of your mind, you noticed Dark moving around on the bed behind you but quickly lost track of him when Wil pushed his tongue between your lips. Sweetness filled your taste buds as he copied Dark’s motions and left no corner of your mouth bare of his touch. You were beginning to lose yourself in the embrace but then a loud crack filled the air a mere second before Wilford jerked back with a harsh gasp.

“I said, now,” Dark growled.

Your eyes flew up in shock just to find lust, rather than anger, dominating his features as Wil groaned mournfully.

“You’re no fun, Darky,” he moaned, letting the younger man pull him up.

“I’m plenty fun when Y/N’s scrumptious food isn’t on the line,” Dark retorted blandly.

He sent you a quick wink before offering a hand. You were lifted with ease and left to follow the men as they led the way out, bickering lowly between themselves in a way that made your heart feel light. Home felt better than you could ever remember.

...

Despite Dark’s continual warnings and vigilant efforts to keep Wilford from ravaging you, the pink man was persistent and you were as weak as ever to him. So when he pulled you into his office area and nearly tossed you onto the desk, you merely laid there with wide eyes and butterflies in your belly.

“I know Dark wants to wait. Darky has always been one for caution, especially when it comes to you humans and women at that, but what do you want, Y/N?”

One of his large hands came to rest by your head and the other pressed it’s firm grasp to your side, fingers gently shoving under the shirt to graze your skin teasingly.

“I- I- I don’t know,” you murmured hesitantly, eyes darting over his face as he leaned in, “I mean, I know I want you both more than ever, but maybe he’s right? I still get scared sometimes when I wake up to another person with me so who knows how other types of... intimacy... would effect me.”

“I understand. I can still kiss you at least?” he asked with a little smirk.

You had to chuckle at that.

“Of course. You already kiss me all the time, silly.”

'All the time', and yet it still took your breath away. Breathing in sharply through your nose, you pressed your mouth harder against his and reached out to brush your fingers along his jaw line.

The digits against your side mimicked your actions and a shudder ran up your spine, forcing a gasp from your lips.

He made a noise of delight before you felt his tongue run along your bottom lip. Without a second thought, you accepted him eagerly. Already you felt warmth gather between your legs, getting undeniably excited by his touch. You slid your tongue along his before getting a devious idea, closing your lips around the appendage and suckling softly. When your teeth gently pressed against his tongue, his nails bit into your side and a moan passed from his mouth.

You released your hold as he pulled back. There was a wild look in his eyes that made your breath come even harder.

There seemed to be something on his mind but he didn’t say anything as the silence stretched on. You were almost at the point of questioning him when finally he leaned back in, mouth diverting from it’s original course and landing under your jaw.

“I can’t explain it,” he said suddenly, voice low and gruff, “I probably seem like a mad man for how much I want you. I can’t get enough of you, Y/N. You’re as tempting as a Bloody Mary to an alcoholic. Maybe I am crazy.”

Instantly you smacked his side and retorted firmly, “No you are not! In case you’ve failed to notice it, I want you just as much, Wil. It’s probably because of how long I was around you, even if you couldn’t see or hear me.”

It was a half-truth but better than allowing him to think he was insane.

He fell silent again before whispering, “Dark told me that a long time ago we were together. The three of us. We were happy. Is that true?”

Unexpected emotions bubbled up in your guts and you groaned in annoyance at the sudden tears that sprung into your eyes. You willed them away along with the lump in your throat before speaking.

“Yes, it’s true,” you finally admitted.

“I can’t remember it. There’s so much I can’t remember, a whole life apparently. When I try to, it’s just pain, and then I black out. It pisses me off! I should be able to remember that! I should be able to remember you and Dark!”

Fear struck you hard in the gut as he started shaking, the hand on your side beginning to dig in painfully. Without thinking, you weaved you fingers into his hair and forced his head up. The sweet eyes you’d long ago fallen in love with were filled with tears. It stung sharply to see him in such distress.

You quickly pulled him into a kiss and wrapped your arms around his shoulders tightly, holding him close in an attempt to calm and comfort him.

“It’s okay, Wil. Please, don’t be upset. It was a long, long time ago. I’m here now, with you both, and we can be just as happy now. I’m already so tremendously happy to have you both by my side again.”

You heart was confused on what to feel, swirling between the lingering excitement and growing melancholy, as well as overwhelming love.

As you continued to press gentle kisses to his welcoming lips, his shaking lessened and he relaxed above you.

“I’m sorry. I ruined the mood,” he mumbled with a little chuckle.

You couldn’t resist nipping at his bottom lip before resting back against the desk, offering him a small smile.

“Don’t be silly,” you replied, running a hand up his back and into his hair.

The sudden mood switches had definitely thrown you off kilter but ruined was too strong of a word.

Scratching your nails softly against his scalp, you pulled him back down, spotting the smirk that blossomed on his face before he kissed you hard.

He was always so sweet. It was confusing to you how he constantly tasted as if he were just sucking on a lollipop or eating candy moments before. Not that you were complaining, not one bit.

Once more he was kissing you as if his life depended on it, tongue gliding over yours with purpose, and your found the stalled lust in your core growing again.

Tentatively you tugged on his soft locks and nearly whimpered at the moan he gave.

“I want you so much, baby doll,” he sighed as he ran his lips across your cheek, “But I can be patient for you.”

A smile curled up the corners of your lips at the sentiment, understanding how much it meant for the impulsive man to put your needs first.

“You’re so sweet, Wilford. You always talk about how lucky you and Dark are, but I’m really the lucky one,” you murmured.

Gasping, your lips parted in delight as he sunk his teeth gently into your neck. Your toes curled against the wood of the desk in need and want as the bite turned into gentle kisses.

“M-Maybe, maybe we could try just a little more than kissing,” you whimpered as he nuzzled the sweet spot under your ear.

“Now, Y/N, I don’t want you to think you have to do anything,” he said sternly.

Instead of replying verbally, you reached down and pulled the prone hand on your side up over your breast. That contact alone had your body clenching hard in desperation as a needy hiss escaped wet lips.

“I can handle this,” you replied breathlessly.

He seemed to accept your decision, hand slowly exploring the expanse of your flesh and squeezing softly. When the calloused pad of his thumb trailed over your nipple, even through the fabric of your shirt, you couldn’t stop a heady moan from escaping your lips.

There was a sudden crash of a door against the wall that sent your heart nearly flying from your chest and you clung to Wilford instinctively, just to have him ripped away.

“I told you-”

“And I told you that you worry too much!”

“Guys-”

Dark snarled viciously and slammed Wilford against the wall, nose to nose, with such aggression that flakes of drywall fluttered down around them.

“I come in just to find you unable to contain yourself, again! When will you learn self control?!”

“You best watch your tone, boy,” Wilford snapped.

Fear quickly replaced every other emotion in your chest as they had an intense stare off. Anger and instability rolled off of them in waves and you were unable to stop the tremble that shook your body. 

“Take your needs out on me. Do NOT rush her, you fool.”

“He wasn’t-”

You were cut off by Wil’s immediate retort.

“Fine, if you INSIST!”

Wilford spun their bodies around slammed Dark against the wall, both letting out a groan of pain as the older man shoved their mouths together. You watched in awe at the pure aggression in their movements, and had to gasp in shock when Wilford snaked his hand into Dark’s slacks.

William and Damien were not involved before, mostly afraid to ruin their friendship you had been told. Sure, they’d occasionally share a kiss to the cheek and a hug, but nothing like this. You’d seen a peek into their charades as Dark and Wilford from your mirror but it’d never gone beyond kissing in your presence. So to see them in such an intimate setting made your stomach twist and your heart flutter.

Dark let out a husky moan and thrust his hips towards the other man before pulling back with a snarl.

“I wasn’t intending right here and now. Being brash and reckless as always. You aren’t even thinking about Y/N in this. What if she doesn’t-”

“I’m fine,” you cut in carelessly.

You were sure you held the expression of a startled doe despite the confidence in your statement, wide eyed with interest and curiosity. Whatever they saw when they turned your way had them both smiling.

“See. It seems I know our Y/N better than you think,” Wilford snickered cockily.

Dark grunted suddenly and dropped his head back with a sharp sigh, seeming to accept defeat.

“How about we at least move to the bedroom so we all can be comfortable?” Dark suggested.

“I can agree to that,” Wilford replied.

You felt your cheeks turn pink with warmth as Wil pulled away, leaving Dark disheveled and exposed from his opened slacks. Seeing him like that- It was too much; like something deep inside you finally unlocked and came open. You knew then that you were done waiting.

Subconsciously you licked you lips as you scooted off the desk and walked to the two men. Your motions surely looked more confident than you actually felt but confidence was key in this situation. Both sets of eyes dropped down to you as you pressed your palm to Dark’s chest, halting him as he was about to move.

“Is something wrong, Y/N? Wh- Fuck!”

The sound of his skull hitting the wall was startling and unnerving. Shock froze your movements, leaving your hand only partially enclosed around his erection as he nearly vibrated in place. You started to reconsider your actions, worried he was going to have a negative reaction, but then he was snagging the hair at the base of your neck and jerking you roughly into a biting kiss.

“Just what are you doing?” he growled lowly against your lips as you winced in pain.

“Showing you that I’m done waiting,” you replied meekly, “I’m perfectly fine, Dark. In fact, I’m probably more upset with not being included than anything else.”

His breath shuddered as you continued your previous motions, squeezing gently around his length and tentatively running your thumb over his leaking tip.

“Please, let me make my own decisions, love. If anything becomes overwhelming, I’ll say something. I trust you both to stop if I ask.”

The ringing intensified for a moment, making you cringe, but then died back down as he nodded once.

“Things are different now, we are- rougher- than before,” he whispered, “Neither of us are quite as... gentle.”

You huffed a small laugh before explaining, “I realized that when you used your aura on me. You’re much more vocal than before, more demanding. It’s not a bad thing.”

Hands around your waist made you jump slightly but Wilford quickly soothed you with a kiss to the temple.

“I believe we were headed to the room?” he questioned.

“Yes,” you agreed firmly.

“Wonderful!”

Suddenly he spun you around and picked you up, earning a giggling shriek from you as you clung tightly to him. Dark rolled his eyes from his spot against the wall as he did up his pants, but there was amusement in his face despite his gesture.

“Such a child,” he scoffed.

Wilford didn’t even give him the liberty of a reply before he was heading off down the hall, humming a jovial tune.

The instant the bedroom door was open, Wilford marched in straight to the bed. He was much more careful than you expected when settling you onto the mattress, and you quietly thanked him.

He drew back and stood at the bedside, watching Dark as he entered the room. You started to question his hesitance but understood once Dark kneeled on the bed, Wilford copying his motions on the other side of you. This was going to be a joint effort. Your gaze left Wilford's to meet Dark's when his hand cupped your face lightly.

“Wil, would you be willing to do the honors?” Dark asked softly, eyes never leaving yours as a smirk danced through his expression.

There was a snap from the other man, accompanied by a little chuckle, and suddenly cool air was flowing across your body, earning a small, surprised yelp from you. A quick glance around found the three of you completely nude. You'd be lying if you said you didn't take a few extra moments to savor the bodies of your lovers. 

“I believe I told you the first order of business would be tasting you,” Dark rumbled as he leaned in.

“O-oh, yeah,” you whispered in surprise before he kissed you warmly.

Honestly, you'd almost completely forgotten about his supposed three step plan until now. The thought of having him down there after so long was daunting, but you trusted him even through the uncertainty.

The fingers pressed to your cheek drifted down your jaw and along your throat before skirting lightly along your heaving bosom. He was being unexpectedly gentle and kind so far. It was almost unsettling.

When you broke apart to breathe, you let your eyes flutter open to find his again. His expression was blank and calculating until he looked to where his hand rested against your sternum.

“You're sure?” he questioned.

If you didn't know better, you'd swear there was a hint of nervousness in his voice. You quickly assured him and pulled him into another kiss for good measure. If this didn't move along soon enough, you were certain you would combust from need and nerves.

“Come now, Dark. She's a big girl. She knows what she wants. Isn't that right, Y/N?” Wilford teased.

Your cheeks heated up slightly under the jest but you managed a positive whimper. Dark pulled back with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his lips.

“Alright then. Wil, would you come keep our girl occupied?” Dark murmured.

“With pleasure,” came the velvet response.

Wilford quickly took place on the opposite side of your body, lips wasting no time finding yours, while Dark scaled towards your feet. Cool hands ran down your sides, sending shivers back up your spine, before joining warm lips atop your thighs. A sharp gasp left your mouth and you couldn't help bowing into his feather-light touch. Firmly but carefully, Wilford's arm pressed you back onto the bed and held you tight.

As his mouth left yours, it resurfaced against your ear, murmuring lowly, “Uh-uh. Be a good little girl and lie still for Darky, baby doll.”

Shudders tore through your body at the heat in his commanding tone and the new pet name. It was different... but good. You found that you really were enjoying the direction things were heading. 

Suddenly your legs were pressed up and apart without warning, big hands squeezing the meat of your inner thighs as he held you still and began kissing along your left leg. Everything else faded away into the background as you became hyper-focused on the soft brush of his lips and prickly stubble from his jaw. 

A low, frustrated groan escaped as he skipped completely over your wet sex and kissed back up your right leg. 

“He’s a tease, isn’t he?” Wil chuckled softly, “He’s good at that. Stubborn restraint of an ox.”

You started to reply but then Dark was making his way back down your flesh. Your breath caught in anticipation. Wil took advantage of your distraction to zigzag a wet line back up your throat to you lips. 

As if in perfectly planned tandem, the older man’s mouth claimed yours aggressively as the younger finally gave in to your silent pleas. 

The pleasure was so startling that you would have flown off the bed were it not for the big man holding you down. Your frantic moan rang out into his mouth when his broad tongue dominated yours, his hand wrapping tight along your rib cage as he forcefully held your writhing form prone. 

A saccharine sensation you’d been deprived of for too long swam through your veins faster than you could believe. Even Dark’s aura had not induced such pleasure, and you’d thought that was almost too much. The way his tongue moved in such practiced motions along your clit, quick then slow, light then hard, it had you trembling in their hold like a shaking leaf.

Fingertips digging harshly into your thighs, Dark let out a ragged growl before pulling away. Immediately you sobbed out a whine and broke Wil’s kiss.

“Wha- Why?!” you nearly demanded.

“I’m sorry. I must take a moment to collect myself, lest I take things too far too fast,” Dark hissed.

Almost instantly, his mouth latched onto the soft flesh between your sex and thigh! You yelped as fiery pain flushed across your nerves. 

“Shh, relax, baby doll,” Wilford cooed warmly, drawing back with amused eyes, “Allow me to help, Darky.” 

When the other man didn’t protest, Wil released his grip on you. Your head fell back in delight and relief when his thick fingers pressed between your lips, easily finding your nub and quickly rubbing calloused fingertips over the sensitive bundle. Momentarily you considered what a brainless zombie you must look like, completely lax and nearly drooling under their touch. You shook your head mentally and let yourself be dragged back under the pleasure working your core tight. 

“Mmm, what a good girl you’re being for us, Y/N. Already so wet and willing. I can’t help but wonder…”

As his voice trailed off, you felt his fingers slip down to discover your entrance. A slight blush rushed over your face as you worried about the possible pain from being opened once more. Much to your surprise, his first finger slid in quite easily and wasted no time curling up in your cunt. That time you did lurch up off the bed, a shocked cry leaving your mouth as you scrambled to grab onto him for restraint. 

He slammed you back down with his free hand wordlessly and took your mouth in a biting kiss, teeth sinking into your bottom lip so hard tears welled up behind your eyes. 

“Stay down and let us please you, baby girl,” he demanded huskily, then added in a lighter tone, “We have to be careful with such a precious little thing because you’re so tight. It’s going to take some work to fit inside you.”

Eyes screwing shut in both pleasure and embarrassment, you turned your face away from him and gave into the urge to moan. 

“Move.”

At Dark's demand, Wilford’s hand drew back just for the other to retake his spot. Instead of holding you down once more, Wil began playing with your breasts, rough fingers gliding and pinching and squeezing in all the right places. 

Unlike the controlled, teasing from before, Dark returned to his task with incredible vigor, fingers thrusting hard and deep into your core while he lapped at your clit incessantly. Before you fully grasped his movements, he slipped a third finger in, and then the burning began. Despite your hiss of discomfort, neither stopped in their motions, seamlessly working you through the ache straight back into undeniable bliss. You felt your climax nearing and tried to warn them. All attempts to do so were simply ignored and halted by a sharp pinch on your nipple or a soft nip on your clit. You barely managed force out Dark's name before you broke. 

It came down quick and hard, so sharply that you couldn’t stop the scream that burned your throat. Writhing and bucking, you felt the tears running down your cheeks as you gasped for air through the bliss. Blindly you found Dark’s hair and pulled him closer, thighs clamping tight around as wave after wave washed through you core. In the back of your mind you were thankful for Wilford holding you down once more. 

“Fuck, Y/N, look at you. I can’t wait to see what you look like when you come on our cocks,” Wilford groaned hoarsely. 

Suddenly Dark’s hand shoved yours away and your legs were forced aside as he crawled up over your body. The power behind his kiss left you wincing and the taste of blood across your tongues. 

“I need you to fucking tell me you want this,” Dark snarled.

Hot and wet, you felt the head of his dick push just against your entrance, somehow restraining himself just enough. You managed a half nod and that was all it took. Indescribable pain scorched through your core as he thrust in, but just as fast as it came, it disappeared. Before you could ask how, Wilford’s mouth claimed your ear once more.

“Is that better sweetheart?” he purred, concern obvious in his voice, “Don't want you hurting now, do we?”

“B-Better,” you whimpered in reply. 

Dark froze with a heady moan when your hips met, his forehead pressing harshly against yours. Eyes fluttering open, you found his coal dark irises staring back with narrowed ferocity.

“There is no earthly reason you should feel so good, darling,” he groaned lowly. 

“What does she feel like, Dark?” Wilford hummed.

As you felt him shift on the bed, your eyes drifted over to the pink man, just to catch him leaning in to kiss Dark's shoulder. 

“Home.”

If you were in any other situation, the sentiment of that statement might have made you giggle and blush, but right now, it made you want to cry. Tears gathered in your eyes before you shut them and pulled him into a chaste kiss, then grabbed Wil's fluffy hair and repeated the motion with him. As soon as your lips left Wil's, Dark started rocking his hips into yours. Your fingers claimed his shoulders instinctively as if holding onto him for dear life.

It was euphoric beyond your expectations and sent tingles from your head to your toes. Dark seemed like he wasn't handling it any better, his muscles rigid beneath your hands. 

“Oh god,” you whimpered as he hasted his pace

The idea that you would ever feel so full again had never occurred to you, but just as before, you managed to accommodate him perfectly. He filled you every sense, invading every inch of your being as he sent you higher up the precipice of another orgasm. 

Lips pressed against your ear and you shuddered as he groaned your name huskily. After a few moments, he pulled out entirely, just to slam back in full force. Suddenly a cooling sensation swirled around your delicate bundle of nerves. You nearly jolted off the bed in shock until you realized it was the familiar tendrils of his aura, slowly dancing around your clit in time to his thrusts. Lust and desperation hit you abruptly, your legs tightening around his waist to hold him close as your climax neared. 

“So close, Dark!” you whimpered, nails biting into his skin. 

“Yes, come for me, darling,” he commanded gruffly. 

Oh, and that was all you needed. Immediately a heady cry escaped from your lips and you arched under him, in turn pulling him deeper into your core. The pleasure was astounding, resonating through your body like a pulsing energy that wouldn't stop. Every thrust of his hips set about another wave; rendering you almost speechless other than for whimpers and moans.

“I need- I need to come, Y/N. May I come in you? Please.”

Oh he was going to destroy your heart. Asking for permission- no, begging you for it- in such a sultry tone. You felt your body shudder in delight before you actually contemplated his question.

Neither man had ever come inside you before, too scared of creating a child in your already messy situation, so the thought was both tantalizing and terrifying now. You knew you could stop him with just one word, and yet… you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. Instead you nodded a shaky yes in agreement. 

“Oohh, fuck!”

Hearing him so absolutely wrecked was a thing of beauty, the deep rumbling of his voice sending shivers from your head to toe as he placed an open mouth kiss to your forehead. The rhythmic grunts and gasps grew faster and gruffer as you felt his aura join in the fray once more, unabashedly caressing your clit in time with his thrusts. He sat back up onto his knees quickly and started pounding into your cunt with abandon. 

“Dark! Please, I-“

“I know, darling. Come with me,” he demanded brokenly, “Scream for me again!”

Suddenly Wil shifted closer and you looked up open feeling his erection bump your cheek. You were surprised to find him not trying to penetrate you mouth, but instead grabbing your ankles. A weak groan left your lips as he pulled your legs further towards your chest, back and open, and then Dark slammed back in. 

“DARK! OHMYGODOHGO-AH!”

You almost feared damage with how deep his cock went, how far he stretched you open with the change in position, but once more there was no pain. When Wil let out a huffing laugh, you knew why. 

“Oh--oh fuck-!”

His hand prints were surely burning into you skin from his bruising hold on your thighs as he started fucking you so hard that the bed frame creaked and cracked under the force. Overwhelmed and needing distraction from the over sensitivity, you quickly whipped your head to the side and took Wilford’s leaking cock in your mouth.

“God damn it! Now Y/N, that’s cheati-ngh!”

He stopped protesting the moment you relaxed yourself enough to swallow him into your throat. 

“Fuck, impatient little girl. You want my cock that badly? You just couldn't wait for daddy?”

A ringing stronger than you’d heard before filled the room as the demon's savage snarls grew broken and breathless, and then his aura clamped down around your clit like a vice. Wilford took over directing your mouth when you lost concentration and you felt your eyes rolling back in your skull at the complete overload of stimulation.

“Fuck, gonna come in you, darling. Going to fill you up so fucking full your little cunt can’t handle it. Fu- fuck, come Y/N! Come right now!” 

His fingers took over a frantic violent pace on your nub and you instantly cracked into pieces beneath him, screaming and almost gagging around Wilford’s cock as pleasure swarmed everything around you and inside you. 

The sensation of his warm cum flooding your core was one you never wanted to forget, and you tried to focus through your own pleasure to latch onto the noises of pure satisfaction escaping his normally refined demeanor. 

“Fuck,” he hissed sharply, pulling away quickly as you reflexively clenched around him. 

Wilford slipped out of your weak grasp, much to your frustration, only to reappear between your thighs. A pathetic cry rumbled from your throat when he slid right in and took over where Dark left off. You couldn't help but note his bright smirk of satisfaction at your reaction. 

“Ooh, little girl, you are just absolutely perfect! Dark ol' boy, I don't know how you held it together for so long,” Wilford mused lowly, beautiful eyes trained unshakably on your own.

You had the wherewithal to blush under the praise and looked away self-consciously until he began moving. His elbows landed beside your shoulders and his fingers dug into your hair as his body rocked against yours. You questioned the motive behind the strange hold until he took up the same force as Dark, slamming into your core with reckless abandon so that his hands were the only thing keeping you against him. You marveled at the strength flexing in his thick biceps until he tore your attention back to the mind-numbing pleasure stirring awake once more with his next thrust. 

“I won't last long, baby doll. After watching your spectacular performance and having those sweet lips around me, I'm already quite worked up. Do you forgive me?” 

You sensed that he was teasing, but still wondered if he honestly thought that his performance was lacking simply because he might not last as long. Your mouth opened to answer him but he quickly ruined that effort with a languid roll of his hips, rubbing his pelvic bone right along your clit. 

“Oh fuck!” 

The curse escaped you unexpectedly and you reflexively reached up to hold onto his arms, digging your nails in deep as he repeated the motion again and again. 

“Mmm, there you go. Be a good girl and come for daddy now.”

Already he sounded out of breath and your felt his pulse pounding beneath your fingertips. Just like with Dark, knowing how good you made him feel sent a surge of bliss through your core, igniting that final ember needed to tip you over once more. His name filtered through your gasps and cries as tears escaped your tightly closed eyes under the duress of ecstasy assaulting your body. It was too much, and you were nearly to the point of asking him to stop when his rhythm started to falter. 

“Wil, please, come,” you moaned weakly. 

“Shi-Fuck. God damn it, Y/N!”

A snarl similar, and yet delightfully different, than Dark's rang in your ears as his head hit the bed right beside yours and his cock released inside you finally. His body entirely encompassed yours as he dropped, leaving little to no space between you two, and his face buried into your hair with hot and heavy breaths. 

“By gods, that was incredible. You are incredible.”

You didn't even have the energy to blush, just a little chuckle coming from your mouth as you tried to catch your breath. 

He seemed to recover much faster than you, probably due to his unnatural abilities, and he wasted no time pulling you into his arms. You subconsciously wrapped around him like a koala and held on tight as he started carrying you from the room. 

“I already have the bath drawn,” Dark commented somewhere nearby. 

Your eyes fluttered open to find him still undressed, standing in the bathroom doorway with a gentle smile on his face. That was a sight you would always remember. How did he end up with such a perfect body? Then again, you thought the same about Wilford, who was slightly more on the thicker side of the spectrum. They were both perfect, and all for you.

“It's times like these that I'm glad I insisted on the giant bath,” Wil said with a laugh. 

You had to grin at that. Even tired out, Wilford was still Wilford. The sound of water moving brought your attention back to Dark, who had his arms outstreteched towards you. 

“Come here, darling.”

Between the two of them and your wobbly legs, you managed to get into the steaming water where Dark wasted no time guiding you into his lap. Your back rested against his chest as he began pouring handfuls of water over your body. Wilford joined on the opposite end of the tub not long after. 

Between the silence in the room and the warmth of the bath mixed with your exhaustion, you soon found yoruself dozing off. 

“Y/N, let's get you cleaned up and then you can head to bed, okay?” Wilford muttered, stirring you from your slumber.

You let out a noise of frustration at being woken up, but didn't resist when a damp cloth began to run across your body. Another appeared on your legs. As they took complete control of getting you properly clean, you had to smile at the feeling of contentment and adoration blooming in your chest. 

“I'm so lucky,” you murmured.

“You're so tired,” Dark commented with a snort.

“No, no, I'm the luckiest girl in the world. Two gorgeous men who are willing to take the time to do this for me? Who love me enough to put up with everything I dish out, plus ensure that I'm taken care of even when I'm literally falling asleep on them? I love you both so much.”

Dark and Wilford both slowed their hands to a stop, and suddenly a pair of lips landed on each cheek. 

“We love you too, baby doll. Now come. You need to potty before we lay down.”

The absurdity of the term had you busting out laughing and you finally found the willpower to keep your eyes awake once you spotted the playful expression on his face. 

“Fine, potty then cuddles. Don't expect me to wake up for two whole days after this!”


End file.
